


It hits my head and I feel numb, my body's looking wrong.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coma, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Heart Attack, Lunch Club - Freeform, OOC, SMPLive - Freeform, SPOILERS FOR NOVEMBER 16TH, idk how to tag, jschlatt dies, jschlatt wakes up from a coma, platonic, platonic between connor and schlatt, waking up from a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: spoilers for november 16thJschlatt died of a heart attack, but woke up in a red sheet bed with the air smelling like salt.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Carson King, Jschlatt & Cooper Schulz, Jschlatt & Noah | Hugbox, Jschlatt & Ted Nivison, Jschlatt & Travis | Traves
Series: DreamSMP [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	It hits my head and I feel numb, my body's looking wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "the other side of paradise." by glass animals.
> 
> saw this artwork by 'bitter_rayjay' on Instagram where schlatt is standing there saying "who said I was alone?" with the lunch club behind him.   
> and that inspired me to write this, Schlatt dies but wakes up somewhere else. 
> 
> I really liked writing this, I even googled what it felt like to die from a heart attack and what it felt like waking up from a coma. the coma part is off but I tried sticking to it. 
> 
> I hope yall like this cause I sure do :)
> 
> keeping this in the DreamSMP series cause he dose start out there and I don't want to make another series thing lol.

“Does anyone smell toast?” He’s pulling at his shirt collar, he’s sweating and coughing.

Everyone around him is looking worried, they don’t move or respond. Only occasionally calling out to him.

He doesn’t hear them, He closes his eyes and feels like falling over, so he does. 

The floor is cold, unforgiving. 

He shields his eyes with his left hand, the other rests on his chest. 

The sun is pouring in from the holes within the roof of the van. He hates it.

He hates that he’s drunk, and his lungs aren’t what they used to be. He hates the fact that he’s turned into some tyrannical dictator, he could have done so much better. 

With his limited strength he sits up and pushes himself against the wall, he looks up at the clouded faces around him.

He can’t tell who’s who.

All but one.

His Quackity.

“Qu-” He’s cut off by coughing, it hurts. He sees specks of blood.

“Quackity, come here...please.” It takes him aback.

Schlatt doesn’t say please or thank you, well...not in the public eye. Behind closed doors to select people is a different story.

Quackity kneels in front of him, Schlatt reaches into his coat jacket and pulls out a letter.

“Take, take this and do what it says.” He hands him the letter, he’s hesitant but reluctantly takes it.

He opens it and skims over it, looking back up to him and shakes his head softly.

“I- uh, okay Schlatt I will.” Schlatt smiles before coughing again.

He really hates that he smoked and drank so much. 

He feels tightness within his chest, his head is light and everything is swirling together. He feels his heartbeat grow irregular, and he reaches out one last time before everything is black.

God how his head hurt.

Wait...Why did his head hurt? Wasn’t he...dead?

He pries his eyes open, god it was so bright. He shields his eyes again.

His attempts to move but his legs feel like jelly and covered by something.

He slowly props himself up on his elbows to get his surroundings, he was laying in a bed with the red blanket thrown over his legs, he had medical equipment surrounding him, he wondered why?

There was an iv in his left hand. He left numb still, his chest still feeling...squeezed?

The room was silent besides the drop of the iv and the sound of waves crashing from outside. 

He lets himself flop back into the mattress and huffs out, coughing lightly.

He breathed in deep, tasting the salt in the air. It was,

Homey.

He heard shuffling from outside the room, he looked over and saw a figure peeking in. They turned and looked away yelling something. But the words jumbled together. 

Not all his senses were working properly.

He looked back to the ceiling, his chest felt light, like he could breathe clearly for the first time in years.

He hears the door slide open again and looks back at the other.

There stood another hybrid, tan ears sat mixed with black curls, he was wearing a tan hoodie. It matched his ears. His tail was curled and wagging vigorously. 

“Hey Schlatt! How are you feeling.” He groans in response, the other chuckles. 

A flood of people come in, more hybrids, and normies too.

He recognizes them, but it’s foggy still.

A man with a yellow shirt and purple overalls comes over to him, he checks the machine hooked to the iv and looks back to him.

“Hey, glad to see you’re alive. You’ve been out of it for a month now.” His eyes are soft and caring. He feels some type of love towards him but cant place his finger on it.

The dog hybrid comes over to his right and plops himself onto the bet, his smile is brighter than the sun.

A fish hybrid wearing an orange bucket hat and a white hoodie stands at the end of the bed with a man who was a normie, he was wearing a dark green bomber jacket and had a good looking beard. A blond normies is standing next to the dark haired one, he was wearing a grey shirt with a black jacket over it, he was tall.

God so many normies. 

“Hey, uh...where am I?” he looks back to the one wearing a yellow shirt, he gasps softly.

“Oh right, it might take you a bit to remember stuff, you passed out about a month ago from work fatigue. You’ve been out of it since. We were worried you’d never wake up.”

Another two walk in, a very tall man who was wearing a white button shirt with a black belt and also white pants, next to him was another hybrid, a green slime hybrid.

They all looked worried, well besides the dog. He looked happy to see him.

“Were in my house on the smp, your lunch club friends are here.”

Right, the lunch club. Him and his closest friends decided to make this stupid group to do stupid things together. 

He looks back around the room and names are being put to faces, the first was Travis.

He looks back over to the dog hybrid, “Hey Travy.” He smiles softly, god how did he miss his friends.

Travis was the first name to enter his mind, then Connors. But Connor knew it would take a long time before the rest would come back.

“Good, good. Progress, it might take you a few days before you remember everyone else but it’ll come back eventually.” 

Connor...god how he loved Connor.

“I had the craziest dream dudes, I was in another Smp with a green guy and Wilbur was there but he was crazy, I was president of this place called...L’manburg. But I changed the name. Then I got a drinking and smoking problem and ended up dying. But it all felt so real.” 

He touched his chest, it still felt a little tight, but nothing to what he felt beforehand.

“I’m...I’m glad to be back here though, feels right.” He huffs out again and looks to Connor before looking around the room again.

This felt like home.

This felt right.


End file.
